One way of conveying heated glass sheets is on a roll conveyor whose rolls thus engage and support the lower softened surface of the heated glass during the conveyance as the rolls rotate. This type of conveyance can be a continuation of a roll conveyor on which the glass sheet is heated to the softened condition for tempering or can receive the heated glass sheet from another type of a conveyor such as an air hearth conveyor on which the heating is performed. Regardless of what type of heating is utilized, the distance of conveyance necessary to heat the glass sheet to its softened condition normally requires that there be some repositioning of the glass sheet on the roll conveyor prior to being transferred therefrom to further processing apparatus such as a mold on which the heated glass sheet is to be bent, such that the positioning provides the proper location of the glass sheet on the mold for the bending. Such positioning of heated glass sheets on roll conveyors has previously been performed by moving the glass sheet with its lower softened surface directly sliding across the conveyor rolls such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,026 McMaster et al; 4,364,766 Nitschke; 4,437,872 McMaster et al; and 4,475,937 Nitschke.